¿Te echo una mano?
by Taijp26
Summary: Lucy ayuda a Gray con un examen.¿Cómo acabaran las cosas? Ambientada en Fairy Hills


**One-shot ambientado en la segunda OVA, Fairy Hills. La historia cuenta como lucy ayuda en los estudios a Gray ,porque ¿quién no ha tenido nunca una cita de estudio? /**

**El primer parrafo es un poco el resumen de como Lucy llega a la nueva escuela y los amigos que hace...etc**

**En fin, espero que sea de su agrado ^_^**

* * *

Hacía tan solo un par de meses desde que me transfirieron a esta escuela. Muy pronto hice amigos y todos me quieren mucho. Mi profesor se llama Happy, y es un gato. Como no llega a la mesa Mirajane siempre le ayuda a subir. Las lecciones que estudio son muy raras, por ejemplo, historia de los peces, anatomía del pez, como cocinar un pescado...etc. Mis compañeros de clase son ''especiales''. Natsu siempre le gasta bromas a Gray, que va siempre sin la camisa. Elsa es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Es muy dura y estricta y todos le tienen miedo. También está Loki que me pide salir todos los días, aunque yo, obviamente, le rechazo y Levy es una de mis mejores amigas ya que le gustan mucho los libros, como a mi. Aunque esta escuela sea muy diferente a la anterior y todos esten como cabras, a mi me encanta.

* * *

Hoy había comenzado la semana de examenes. Acababa de terminar un examen de historia (Claro está, de los peces) y estaba agotada. Giré la cabeza y ví a Gray un poco desanimado y recostado en su pupitre. Me preocupé un poco a si que fui a hablar con el.

-Gray, ¿Qué ocurre?-le dije.

-No me ha dado tiempo a terminar el examen.

-Jo, que pena. Decían que se te daba bastante bien.

-Ya, pero me he bloqueado un poco y el tiempo se me ha pasado volando.

-¿Y cómo llevas el de mañana?-le pregunté.

-Bastante mal-me dijo.

-¿Y eso?

-La sintaxis no es lo mío.

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar-le sugerí.

-¿En serio?

-Si. Ya sabes que se me da muy bien lengua.

-Vale pero, ¿Cuando me ayudarías? El examen es mañana.

-Yo hoy estoy libre, asi que si tu puedes podríamos quedar esta tarde en mi casa. ¿Te parece bien?

-¿A las 6?

-Perfecto.

-Genial. Nos vemos luego-dije.

Después de hablar con el, Gray parecía mucho más alegre y yo estaba muy contenta de poder ayudarle.

Llegué a mi casa y comí rápido para empezar a preparame. Estaba bastante nerviosa, pues era la primera vez que traía a un chico a mi casa, y me probé ni se sabe el número de vestidos, pantalones, faldas y camisetas. Al final encontré un vestido sencillo y mono. Era de tirantes, de color azul claro y tenía unos volantes en la parte de abajo que le daban un poco de vuelo. Me pusé encima una chaqueta blanca que era de mi madre y que encontré en el fondo del armario. Después me quedé un buen rato mirando mis zapatos. Me suele costar mucho decidir cuales me debería poner y esta vez opte por unas manoletinas blancas con un lazo. Por último, llamé a mi amigo cáncer para que me arreglara el pelo como normalmente suele hacerlo. Una vez preparada me puse a preparar la mesa y después esperé a que llegara. En ese tiempo estuve pensando en porque me había arreglado tanto y porque a cada minuto que pasaba me ponía más nerviosa, total a mi no me gustaba Gray y para mí era un buen amigo, pero no pude darme la respuesta porque el timbre sonó.

-Gray

-Hola Lucy, ¿Qué tal?

-Muy bien. Pasa, estás en tu casa-le dije.

-Es bastante bonita

-Gracias. Oye, ¿no has traido nada?-le pregunté.

-¿Tenía que traer algo?

-Libros. ¿Con qué pensabas estudiar entonces?

-Asi que sirven para eso...

_-¿Pero quién demonios estudia sin libros?-_pensé

-En fin...supongo que tendremos que compartir los míos...-le dije.

Los dos nos sentamos en la mesa, el uno al lado del otro, y comenzamos a estudiar. Al principio me desesperé un poco pues el no sabía ni lo que era el sujeto y el predicado, pero al final lo fue entendiendo bastante bien.

-¿Entonces ya sabes diferenciar entre el complemento directo y el indirecto?-le pregunté.

-Creo que si. La verdad es que explicas muy bien.

-Gracias-le dije dedicándole una de mis más adorables sonrisas-Vamos a ver que tal con el atributo.

-Eh Lucy, estudiar me da hambre. ¿Podemos comer algo?

-Está bien, ¿Qué quieres?

-No se...¿Qué me ofreces?

-Podría hacer unos bocadillos y sacar algo de zumo, ¿Qué te parece?

-Perfecto, pero dejame ayudarte-me dijo

-No te preocupes. Sería de mala educación hacer que trabajaras asi que espera aqui.

-Venga, Luce, dejame ayudarte. No estaría bien que lo hicieras todo tu. Por favor.

No pude resistirme. Había tomado mi muñeca y me estaba mirando dulcemente con esos ojos azules tan brillantes.

-De acuerdo. Vamos

* * *

-Gray, alcanzame el pan-le dije

-Aqui tienes.

-¡AAHH!-grité

-Lucy, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

-No... Me he cortado con el cuchillo

-Dejame ver.

Gray cogió mi mano y la examinó. Después me lavó el dedo y trajo el botiquín de donde le había indicado. Luego me colocó suavemente una tirita con dibujos de corazones lo cual hizo que me sonrojara un pelín.

-¿Mejor?-me preguntó

-Si

Acabamos de preparar la merienda y la comimos. En la mesa ninguno de los dos decía nada, simplemente nos dedicamos a comer y de vez en cuando veía como me miraba

-Será mejor que volvamos con el estudio-le dije

-Si, mejor.

-Espera un momento, se me ha caído el boli

-No, ya lo cojo yo.

Esto último no lo escuché, por tanto los dos nos agachamos a por el. Nuestras manos se rozaron y nos miramos a los ojos. Me quedé embobada durante un rato, notando como el calor se subía a mis mejillas, y para cuando me di cuenta él ya lo había cogido. Me levanté con toda la mala suerte de darme contra la mesa. Me dolió bastante y solo escuchaba reir a Gray.

-¡Gray! No tiene gracia-le grité enfadada

-Lo siento, pero es que estás tan mona...

A eso no sabía que contestar, la verdad. En esa situación no sabía como tomarmelo.

-Traeré hielo-me dijo

Volvió y se sentó en el sofá. Hizo que me tumbara en él apoyando mi cabeza en su regazo, y colocó la bolsa helada en el chichón.

-Lo siento, Gray

-¿Por qué?

-Porque llevo toda la tarde dandote problemas.

-¿Porqué dices eso? Debería ser yo quien se disculpara contigo. Apuesto lo que quieras a que nunca has tenido un alumno tan pésimo como yo.

-Tienes razón, pero parece que solo hayas venido para cuidarme.

El silenció invadia la sala. Él con una mano sujetaba el hielo sobre mi cabeza y con la otra me acariciaba el pelo, mientras que yo no hacía mas que sentirme mal.

-Vamos Luce, alegra esa cara. No ha sido tan malo-me dijo

-Soy penosa...

-No digas eso. Eres guapa, inteligente y amable y cariñosa con los demás. Que hoy no sea tu día no quiere decir que seas penosa, es más, yo pienso que eres todo lo contrario.

Me levanté de encima suya y le abracé. No se como ni porque pero comenzaron a salir lágrimas de mis ojos.

-No llores, Lucy-me dijo. Luego con su manos secó mis ojos y le dije:

-Eres una gran persona, Gray.

Nos miramos fijamente. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido y él se estaba acercando a mi. Rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y empecé a sentir su respiración en mi cara. Yo solamente pude cerrar los ojos y esperar un beso que no tardó en llegar. Sus labios en los míos, nuestras lenguas unidas en un beso cálido y suave pero apasionado también, lleno de sentimientos. Amor, ternura, pasión. Nos separamos y respiramos. Yo, todavía sorprendida, seguía con la boca abierta y el pasó su mano por mi mejilla.

-No quiero verte llorar nunca más-me dijo

Solo asentí y miré abajo, pero me levantó la cabeza pidiendo otro beso, y yo no me negué. Volví a probar esos labios que apenas unos segundos antes me habían hecho soñar.

-Te quiero, Lucy, desde la primera vez que te vi.

-Y yo a ti, Gray.

Mi corazón latía muy deprisa y volvió a besarme, pero esta vez de forma más apasionada. Acabó el beso y pegó su frente a la mía. Los dos respirabamos muy fuerte y me sonreía. Después cogió mi mano, entrelazando los dedos, apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y él me rodeó con sus brazos. Nos quedamos ahí como si el resto del mundo no importara, los dos solos, disfrutando del momento.

* * *

-¡Lucy!

-¡¿Qué?

-¡Ya es de noche!-Me gritó

-Hemos estado tanto tiempo abrazados que se ha hecho de noche y no me has terminado de explicar lo del examen.

-¡Oh dios mío! Lo siento mucho, Gray, de verdad. Se me ha pasado el tiempo volando.

-Bueno, no te preocupes. supongo que cuando llegue a casa puedo estudiar un rato más.

-Pero, ¿Y si no lo entiendes, o no te da tiempo a terminar todo lo que falta? Suspenderías-le dije

-Hey, no pasa nada, tu has hecho lo que has podido. Si suspendo no te echaré la culpa.

-Pero si hoy no hubiera sido tan patosa quizás lo aprobarías...

-Pero si no lo hubieras sido no podría hacer esto.

Me besó cariñosamente, como si fuera la cosa más dulce del mundo. En ese momento comprendí que el quería que le dejara y que no me preocupara, asi que fui buena con el moreno y le dejé marchar.

-Está bien. Nos vemos mañana- le dije

-Adios

-¡Cuidate!

Me quedé esperando en mi portal hasta que su imagen desapareció entre las oscuras calles de Magnolia. Luego entré en mi casa, cerré la puerta y apoyada en ella apreté mis manos contra mi pecho recordando todo lo que había pasado aquella tarde. No lo podía creer.

* * *

Al día siguiente:

_-¡Por fin! Ya he acabado. Era difícil pero creo que lo he hecho bien. Debería preguntarle a Gray que tal le ha ido_-pensé.

-Buenos días, Gray

-Buenos días, mi princesa.

Como no me esperaba esa respuesta mi cara enrojeció en menos de un segundo, pero debía ponerme seria pues no había ido para ligotear.

-¿Qué tal ha ido?

-Pues no muy bien, pero no importa

-¿Cómo que no importa? Además ha sido todo mi culpa y me siento fatal...-le dije

-En realidad no. Si no me hubieras enseñado nada habría sido peor.

-Bueno, nos tendremos que poner en serio y estudiar duro para la recuperación ¿Vale?

En ese momento me abrazó apoyando su pecho en mi espalda y me susurró sensualmente al oido:

-A ti te gustan muchas las citas de estudio ¿Eh?

Ahora si que no sabía como reaccionar. Había comenzado a besar mi cuello y yo estaba riendome de la forma más tonta que se pueda imaginar, pero Elsa llegó y nos cortó el rollo diciendonos cosas como que están prohibidos los besos en clase y otras cosas a más a las que no presté atención. En fin, nosotros seguimos a nuestra bola pero estabamos en clase y evidentemente alguien tendría que interrumpir el momento. Esta vez fue Loki, que parecía bastante celoso de Gray.

-Lucy, ¿Como has podido? pensaba que tu y yo teníamos algo...

-Nunca ha habido nada entre nosotros y no lo habrá. Me canso de repetirtelo todos los días pero sigues igual...no se que voy a hacer

-¿Entonces prefieres al exhibicionista antes que a mi?

-Pero que pesado eres...Siii...

-Que quede claro que yo también me se quitar la camiseta.

Después de esa pequeña conversación en la que rechazaba a Loki por enésima vez, Gray me dio un ligero beso en los labios, que llamó la atención del resto de la clase. Vi como una masa de chicas gritando como unas posesas se acercaban a mi corriendo. Solo dios sabía la que me esperaba...

**FIN**

* * *

**Esperaré con ganas sus reviews, comentarios y criticas constructivas, y quizás más tarde le haga una secuela O.o**

**Espero que les haya gustado :)**


End file.
